L'heure du Chamois
by BobMo
Summary: Quand il se perd dans la Montagne, un enfant lui ouvre la porte


**L'heure du chamois**

Au milieu de pics enneigés, un homme marche seul. Ses pieds enchaussés dans des après ski s'enfoncent de trente centimètre à chacun de ses pas. Autour de lui, ce n'est que paysage sauvage immaculée et blanc. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, la tête coincée dans la capuche et emmitouflé dans une cagoule, l'homme déformé par ses habits en que faire de ce panorama. Son lourd manteau ne lui tenait pas chaud. Il était perdu aussi. Le Nord, l'Est, L'ouest et le sud, il ne savait plus où les trouver. Il avait perdu ses repères spatiaux. La notion du temps lui échappait également. Le ciel était laiteux : des nuages gris informes couvraient le bleu habituel et aucune note de couleur ne venait rompre l'horizon ennuyeux.

Il était penaud, puis ensuite énervé, et de nouveau il se retrouvait idiot. Comment avait-il pu manquer autant d'orientation ?

Ses jambes s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la neige. L'effort de marché se faisait plus intense. La faim se faisait une place dans son estomac. Et le ciel était toujours d'un gris clair. Liam était frigorifié. La fatigue lui creusait des cernes, son souffle était plus long.

Puis soudain, le monde s'écroula sous ses pieds. Il tomba. Trop exténué, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta de glisser vers l'inconnu alors que son cœur ratait des battements.

Puis ce fut la collision. Ses fesses rebondirent sur un sol dur : du verglas. Le choc le sonna. Il crut rêver quand des bruits de pas et d'halètement montèrent à ses oreilles. Il devait être en train de mourir pour entendre des sons pareils au milieu de nulle part. Liam avait entendu dire que les gens proches de rendre l'âme avait des hallucinations. C'était peut-être ça. Un jeune visage apparu dans sa vision brouillée. Une main d'enfant appela son attention et une voix lointaine lui demanda de se lever. Les sens de Liam commençaient déjà à le tromper. Il se laissa guider. Où allait-il aller ? Il n'avait jamais été chrétien, ni autre chose de religieux d'ailleurs. Il ne croyait en rien, ou en lui et ses proches puis c'était tout. Les petites mains le pressèrent de se retourner, ce qu'il fit lourdement. IL y avait un chalet en bois sombre. Le toit recouvert d'un manteau blanc disparaissait sous une montagne de neige. Mais Liam s'en fichait, seul comptait pour lui la porte illuminée par laquelle chaleur et senteur exquises s'échappaient. Alors le mythe de la porte existait vraiment ?

Une petite pression le poussa en avant, il s'engouffra comme une trombe dans l'habitation. Immédiatement bercé par l'atmosphère chaleureuse, il se laissa porter dans une salle coquette et s'affala sur la banquette. Une torpeur s'empara immédiatement de lui. C'était ça d'attendre à passer dans un autre monde ?

Une douceur lui chatouillait le nez. C'était agréable. Il se laissa déranger quelques secondes par ce phénomène étrange, puis curieux, il ouvrit les yeux pour en découvrir la provenance.

Cela lui paraissait normal de voir une fenêtre encadré d'épais rideaux rouge aux motifs montagnards. Normal également de voir un feu crépité dans la cheminée et de belles banquettes près d'une bibliothèque garnie. Il se redressa sur son couffin et s'étira. Il s'étira encore, mais un détail l'alarma. Il portait son blouson d'hiver ? Pourquoi ? C'était incompréhensible ! Il chercha une raison à cette absurdité. Puis il sentit ses muscles le trahir. Il avait une douleur sourde qui bouillonnait sous sa peau. Des courbatures. Soudain, un doute s'insinua si fortement qu'il s'échappa de la pièce et ouvrit violement la porte principale. Un froid sec lui souffla au visage. Dehors, une étendue blanche surplombée par un ciel pure s'offrait à ses pupilles affolées. Il fit deux pas en avant et s'arrêta au seuil de la terrasse en bois. C'était tellement éblouissant qu'il craignait de passer au travers du sol. Il fit volte-face prit par la peur de voir partir en fumée le chalet et de se retrouver à nouveau perdu.

Mais l'habitation était encore là, encastrée dans une montagne de neige. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'avait il fait pour arriver jusque-là ? Et puis…depuis combien de temps ?

_- C'est tellement beau un océan de glace. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cet éternel paysage._

Liam vit paraitre un enfant, ou plutôt un jeune adolescent : à sa taille, il en déduisit un âge voisinant les 12 ans. Il portait un marcel rouge malgré le froid mordant. Un jean simple tombait sur ses pieds nus. C'était une vision absurde ! Et juste une écharpe autour du cou lui servait de barrière contre la température.

_- Pensez qu'il s'accumule autour de nous, des années de flocons et que le temps les a reliés entre eux. Si bien qu'ils se fondent entre eux, brisant une branche de leur molécule pour se la partager._

L'homme était épaté. Avait-il encore des illusions ? Il passa une main sur son visage. Les quelques rides glissèrent sous ses doigts. Ces derniers se rappèrent contre une barbe de quelques jours puis ils retrouvèrent la chaleur de sa poche. Liam hésita mais finit par se lancer :

_- Avez-vous l'heure jeune homme ?_

_- Pourquoi voulez-vous la connaitre ? répliqua le garçon méfiant._

_- L'heure est une chose importante, petit._

_- L'Heure des chamois,_

_Belles taches sur le blanc,_

_C'est bondir au vent_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Comprenez d'abord ce que vous dites et vous comprendrez cet Haïku, dit l'enfant en haussant les épaules. Rentrons. Vous êtes mort de faim._

Abasourdi, Liam se rendit compte qu'en effet son estomac réclamait un énorme festin. Mais l'échange qui venait de se passer le laissait perplexe. Cependant il lui emboita le pas avec réticence. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un bruit de clochette qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

Au lieu de retourner dans le petit salon, ils virèrent vers une autre salle : la cuisine. Une simple mais massive table en bois occupait l'espace avec des bancs de la même matière. Néanmoins dessus, il s'élaborait un menu d'une complexité indéchiffrable. Des pains d'épices en équilibre sur des Cannes à sucres, des sablés en étoiles associés en colimaçon formaient un cône, une marmite de chocolat chaud fumait et débordaient sur un plateau telle une cascade. Des clémentines s'éparpillaient entre des puddings et des crumbles. Liam qui avait toujours été une bouche sucrée, sentit ses papilles s'activer. Il en oublia l'heure, l'enfant qui lui servait d'hôte et la question presque oubliée de son décès probable. Il s'écrasa sur un banc, se défit de son blouson et le roula en boule sous le banc. Il observa le jeune homme à la tête blonde comme neige. Les politesses n'avaient pas été oubliées. Cependant à l'invitation de la tête de son hôte, il négligea les manières et se jeta sur une buche de Noël. Les nombreux mets glissèrent dans son œsophage et sur sa langue, les goûts variés lui provoquaient un frisson de plaisir. Combien de fois il avait rêvé cette vision féerique.

Une fois qu'il se sentait au bord de la satiété, il se tendit en arrière. Son estomac lui donna l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Cependant la lourdeur de ce repas était reposante. Il divagua quelques secondes puis ses iris se fixèrent sur son voisin de face. Il était en fait si aimable de lui offrir le gîte et le couvert, de lui consacrer un peu de temps pour s'occuper de lui. Même si, pour lui, un enfant ne devait pas ouvrir la porte à un inconnu. L'étrange réplique vint gâcher le portrait élogieux qu'il commençait à établir. Pourquoi répondre un Haïku, et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'était ?, au lieu de répondre sérieusement à sa question ?

_- Dîtes-moi, Monsieur, il doit être Noël en ce jour dans vos collines autrichiennes ? demanda l'enfant._

_- Je ne peux que l'affirmer si je dispose d'une montre, répliqua-t-il._

Son vis-à-vis balaya sa réponse de la main et planta ses iris transparents dans ceux de Liam.

_- Que pensez-vous de Noël ?_

_- Eh bien, c'est un joyeux moment à passer en famille et une journée de bonheur gastronomique et morale._

_- C'est tout ? s'étonna l'enfant._

_- Puis-je connaitre ton avis sur la question, retourna Liam légèrement agacé._

- Noël a perdu sa valeur. Ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale qui prétend et maintient le fait qu'elle soit familiale.

C'était dit tellement neutre, sans tristesse que Liam s'en retrouva soufflé. Et effrayé. Un si jeune homme ne pouvait avoir conscience de cette pression de consommation qui s'exerçait en cette période !

_- Le calendrier de l'avent, le sapin, les jouets, le repas, saviez-vous que tout ceci, s'était de l'artisanal ? C'était une famille unie qui réalisait les décorations ? Que les cadeaux, même s'ils étaient achetés au menuisier voisin, étaient uniques ? Et la cuisine ? Un moment pour échanger des connaissances, un moment pour transférer dans la nourriture son amour pour son sang ? le saviez- vous Monsieur…_

_- Liam. Je m'appelle Liam. Eh bien, en quelques sortes, je pense que…_

_- Oubliez Liam. Après tout Noël, le véritable n'était vu ainsi que par les gens misérables. Avant que la consommation ne s'accapare de tout ceci pour mieux embobiner les gens, une très faible partie de la population faisait de Noël un moment magique._

_- Je…_

Liam ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne savait rien sur la question. Il se sentait presque honteux d'avoir toujours été dans ce système. Il avait l'impression d'être hypocrite, de s'être voiler la face durant sa plus tendre enfance. Non, en fait, quand il avait à peu près l'âge de son locuteur, Noël était passé de l'existence du Père Noël à la distribution des cadeaux par ses parents. Et puis ensuite, n'ayant jamais connu de gros problème financier, il avait cherché à conserver secrète l'absence du père Noël à ses filleuls, nièces et neveux, les enfants de ses amis. Il quitta son état pensif pour de nouveau sonder son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi était-il si désillusionné ? Il n'y avait même pas une once de regret dans ses mots. Il se contentait juste de piocher parmi les délices entreposés sur la table comme si de rien n'était. Mais un enfant ne pouvait être aussi profond sur Noël. A cet âge, ils attendent avec impatience ce jour pour enfin avoir ce qu'ils ont attendus toute l'année. Quel était sa famille pour qu'il n'ait aucun espoir fébrile ?

_- Noël, c'est un moment attendu certes, reprit tranquillement le garçon en grignotant son biscuit. Mais c'est tellement de la manipulation, une erreur aujourd'hui. Chaque année, on transmet un fruit pourri comme cadeau aux enfants. Que croyez-vous que cela apporte pour un enfant d'avoir un pistolet en plastique à l'âge de neuf ans ou bien une Barbie parfaite à une fillette de 7 ans ?_

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant prit une pause et attendit que son invité réponde. Liam se trouvait pris au dépourvu.

_- Eh bien, se hasarda-t-il, un encouragement à la guerre et un modèle physique parfait ?_

_- Oui. Oui, approuva sans conviction l'adolescent. Mais aussi une perte de l'intérêt pour le beau, pour la nature. Les enfants se sentent comme des rois à voir leur vœu exaucer, comme des princesses à avoir un monde tout rose._

L'homme voulut riposter que c'était également un gamin, mais plus leur conversation avançait plus un doute s'imposait. Les parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Les réflexions de son hôte étaient plus que matures que celle d'un adulte et il piochait sans crainte de réprimande dans l'étalage de splendides confiseries. Mais un détail lui revenait. Le Haïku. Il en était sûr il y avait un rapport avec le temps, mais lequel ? Dubitatif, il étalait et étalait encore une couche de confiture de marrons sur sa tartine de brioche. L'heure du chamois, c'est bondir au vent. L'heure bondirait dans le vent ? Mais quel rapport avec le chamois ? Soudain, l'illumination s'insinua dans son esprit comme le chocolat chaud dans son œsophage : avec fluidité. L'heure était un concept insaisissable ! Le temps s'écoulait, rapidement, lentement tel un chamois qui se déplace. Il était aléatoire, sans direction précise, comme le vent. L'heure n'était pas une chose importante. C'était une juste une notion que la société avait inculquée : l'heure c'est la vie et Liam voulait tellement faire de chose à la fois que le temps lui était compté. Et cet adolescent face à lui qui grignotait avait refusé de la lui donner. Parce que Liam serait immédiatement reparti dans les Alpes, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pris le temps de se poser, de sentir sa faim, et de réfléchir.

_- Vous avez compris, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'était une affirmation. Liam reposa la tartine suspendue dans les airs t dévisagea plus lourdement l'enfant face à lui.

_- Oui, se contenta de répondre l'adulte._

_- Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur vous, indiqua-t-il avec un discret sourire. C'est plutôt bien. Resteriez-vous encore un peu ?_

Liam haussa un sourcil. Sa compagnie était demandée ?

_- Je n'appartiens pas au temps, voyez-vous ? Les visites ici, sont rares et je ne me déplace qu'occasionnellement. Même si je suis très occupé, la solitude devient parfois pesante même avec une activité._

L'homme tiqua. Il venait de comprendre. Comprendre que les choses impensables pouvaient exister. Comprendre que la maturité de son hôte était dû à son grand âge.

_- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?_

Le sourire sur le visage enfantin s'élargit. A ce moment, un claquement de sabot se fit entendre et un jeune cerf bien portant entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Son nez rouge se fourra dans le cou de l'enfant qui se mit à rire gaiement.

_- Claus. Bienvenu chez moi Liam !_


End file.
